Making a Pass at Forever
by pyro69j
Summary: Bella is a wallflower, Edward is the new star quarterback. Join them as they literally fall head over heels! Is this the beginning of forever? What is life like without a little dessert? Rated M for Lemon Meringue! AU Canon Couples.


**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but my imagination. Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to all else. **

**AN: I was watching college football and this one came to mind. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**

**BPOV:**

My name is Isabella Swan. I am eighteen and from Forks, Washington. It's surprising to me that many people have no clue that there is even a town called Forks. The town is shrouded in what seems like some kind of perpetual overcast, making it a miracle that there is so much greenery, but the town is nestled in your typical northwestern coastal forest.

I didn't always live there, of course, but when Renee, my mom, remarried, I decided to move back in with my dad, Charlie Swan. Charlie is the chief of police and a terminal bachelor. He never had much to say, but then again neither did I. I never was exactly what you would call a social butterfly growing up. I was basically a shy, plain-looking bookworm. My only friends were Angela Webber, my only competition fro valedictorian, and Jacob Black, who incidentally happens to be the son of my dad's best friend, Billy Black.

Jake is a Quillette Indian, and his dad is on the tribal council. Jake is like a brother to me and we have always been inseparable. He was my date to prom, but, aside from that, we have never considered being anything more than friends, even if he is, without a doubt, one of the hottest guys around. He is the epitome of the phrase tall, dark and handsome, with a bronze, medium complexion, hard muscles and a blinding pearly-white smile. He has such a warm personality that I can't help but feel like I'm basking in the sun while I'm with him. Because of this, Jake has never had a problem with the ladies, but any girl he dates has to meet my approval or he chunks her to the curb faster than a live rattle snake.

My dating life has been next to nothing. I have been to a few group outings, where the guy liked happened to be there, but for the most part, I am a virgin in every sense of the word. No boyfriend, never been kissed, much less ever "done the deed." This made Charlie extremely happy, but as a hopeless romantic, I am a bit depressed over the whole situation. I mean, what ever happened to your Romeos or Cyrano de Bergeracs? Most of the guys I've met are more like some reject from an MTV reality show.

It's not like I'm expecting some white knight to swoop in and seep me off my feet or something, but it is too much to ask for a lady to meet a gentleman, someone who actually cares about more than the next episode of "Jersey Shore?" Maybe someone who actually listens to what you have to say instead of thinking of ways to get into your pants would be nice.

_Shit! I'm going to be late!_ I am starting my first day at the University of Washington in Seattle today. I am studying English Literature in hopes of being able to become a published author some day. My first class is Public Speaking, and I have ten minutes to get there! I threw on my old Converse shoes and grabbed my laptop, and bag, racing down the hall. Of course being the klutz I am, I had to trip over my own feet. I braced myself for the impact with the ground and the inevitable minor injuries to follow, but nothing happened.

I felt a warm jolt of electricity as two strong arms caught me and helped upright again. I heard the sexiest, deep, velvety smooth voice chuckle at me saying, "Whoa, Speed Racer, watch out for the ground, it's everywhere!"

I opened my eyes as I felt myself flush and my temper began to flare. _Who does this jackass_ _think he is?_

Of course my ire quickly faded immediately as I drank him in, definitely God's gift to women. He was tall easily as tall as Jake, with a lightly tanned complexion and a unique bronze colored head of hair styled in that just-been-fucked style that made me itch to run my fingers through it. My breath hitched and my panties soaked as I noticed the muscular arms and trim waist. He wasn't muscle-bound, but he was definitely cut. He was some kind of Adonis. All of that was eclipsed by the absolute sexiest grin and masculine jaw line I had ever seen. However, the most captivating part of him was the emerald green pools of light that served as his eyes. I was lost in them. _Gah! I want to jump him and ride him like a rodeo horse! I would love to lick the delicious stubble on his jaw and run my fingers through that hair!_

He touched my cheek softly and looked at me with concern, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I'm Edward Cullen and you are?"

I took a deep breath and answered him, praying my knees wouldn't give out under his gaze, "B-Bella Swan. I'm sorry I'm such a klutz, but I'm running late to class and today is the first day. I want to make a good impression and being late on the first day is not how to get it done. I am studying English Literature, but my class is Public Speaking." I began to walk down the hall toward the door.

Edward fell into step beside me, "Really? I happen to be going to Public Speaking, also, so if you are going that way I could walk with you. The professor is an old friend of my dad's, and he probably will go much easier on you if you arrive with me. Besides, there's something about you that makes me want to spend more time with you. You seem different than the other girls I've met in the last few days." _Yeah. It figures someone like him probably has a date book filled with entries lined up like some kind of thrill ride at an amusement park. I bet that ride would be so worth it, though!_

I blushed furiously and responded wittingly, "I bet you say that to all the ladies, Edward. I mean, I appreciate the save and all, but you don't have to walk me to class or anything if you don't want to."

Edward just looked at me like I grew another head or something. _Great! There goes another episode of Bella's Amazing Verbal Diarrhea!_ "Bella, we're in the same class, so naturally, walking you to class takes no extra effort on my part, seeming how we're going the same way and all. Plus, I have no interest in saying anything at all to the 'ladies' as you call them. I know it may seem to be some shock to you, but I am not some kind of ladies' man. I really meant what I said."

_Damage control! Mayday!_ I responded, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make assumptions, but I'm not used to people actually noticing me, so my verbal filter is sometimes a bit ineffective. It's just that it's hard for me to believe that a guy like you would want to spend time with me. I just assumed that you have a girlfriend and that girlfriend might have a problem with you talking to other women. I mean, I don't want to have some girl trying to make my life hell for talking to her boyfriend or something."

Edward responded, "Bella, you should no better than to make assumptions about people. I mean, 'someone like me?' What exactly are you insinuating? You just met me a few minutes ago and we have barely gotten to know one another. So what have I said to you, so far that would leave you with the impression of what type of person I might be? Also, if I had a girlfriend I would not be the type of guy that would randomly offer to walk another girl to class, either. I had a girlfriend up until last week, but she cheated on me with some guy at a party and I broke up with her."

I suppressed an urge to do a happy dance in response to his admission of being unattached, but I was feeling guilty about my assumptions based on his looks as I did. He was right, I had unfairly judged him, but who would believe that such a stunning guy would not have a girlfriend, or even more astounding that she would ever have the stupidity to cheat on him. _I know if he was mine, I would never want to think about another guy!_

I responded apologetically, "I'm sorry, Edward. I have to be honest with you, though. You seem to be a great guy, and here I am assuming things. I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore after we get to class. I'm sorry you got hurt by that girl. I don't get it though, because I can't understand how anyone would be retarded enough to cheat on you. You are sweet, attentive and I'm sure you realize your physical assets, so I won't enumerate any of those for you. Was she on some kind of medication or something?"

Edward laughed, "Bella! I have every intention of getting to know you better. I mean you said yourself that you are a klutz, so somebody has to keep an eye out for you to keep you from getting hurt. Why not allow me the honor? I mean, we live in the same building, take at least one class together and we obviously get along, so why shouldn't I volunteer for the job. I assume you don't have a boyfriend, since you probably would have mentioned it to me already. I see no reason why we couldn't become friends, at the very least, right?"

_What! He wants to get to know me? Okay, Swan, don't fuck this up! You play this right and you may have just struck gold in the boyfriend department. He did just allude to the possibility of something more in the future or was that just me?_

I blushed again, silent cursing myself for my social ineptness, "I would love to get to know you better, Edward. I don't have very many friends up here, and I could definitely use one. It does get a bit boring when your free-time consists of reading old novels and organizing your dorm room. My best friend Angela is going to Berkley, and my other best friend Jake is a mechanic back home in Forks. His dad is in a wheelchair, so he decided not to go to college so he could take care of him."

Edward smiled politely as I noticed a flicker of emotion that I didn't have time to register play across his godlike face, "That's admirable of him. He sounds like a good guy. I hope I'll get to meet him some day."

I smiled back, "Oh, he is! He's like a brother to me. He made sure any guy that tried to mess with me never made that mistake again. He's got a great sense of humor and he always has my back. We used to do everything together. He even took me to prom, because no one asked me."

Edward looked at me in shock, "No one asked you to prom? You're kidding me! What kind of bottom-feeders did you go to school with?"

I blushed again, "Edward! Thank you for the sentiment, but I have no illusions when it comes to what I have to offer the opposite sex. I mean, I realize I'm not exactly some kind of tire-biter, but I'm no Rosalie Hale either!"

Edward stopped and took me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye, "Bella, you are clearly delusional. You have so much to offer! You're intelligent, funny and kind-hearted, as well as the fact that you seem to be the type of girl who is beautiful but does not even realize it. Believe me, you are most definitely a catch. Are telling me you have never had a boyfriend before?"

_Edward thinks I'm beautiful? Really? Oh my God! He likes me!_

Edward brushed my cheek with his hand and I immediately shuddered at the sensation. He cupped my chin and kissed my cheek softly. "Bella, we need to get to class right now, but we will continue this conversation afterwards. I wanted to get to know you better before saying this, but I must confess that I have never seen a woman as beautiful as you are and I hope it is not too forward to tell you that I would love to have the opportunity to be your boyfriend. I realize we just met, but I just feel some kind of connection to you that feels so right to me. So will you? Be my girlfriend that is?"

_Okay, somebody pinch me I'm dreaming, right? He has to be some kind of serial killer or maybe he secretly has a collection of toe nail clippings dedicated to a demon of the ninth circle, right? No one so perfect can exist._

Edward backed away slowly, his face flushed and an expression of regret masking his finely-chiseled features. "Bella? Are you okay? Did I mess up? Is this too fast for you? I just felt like I couldn't keep my feelings to myself. I mean, I've never felt like this before and I was raised to be honest with people, so I had to tell you. I'm sorry. I'll try to leave you alone." He let go and sped up to walk away.

I followed in pursuit, "Edward! Hold on a sec! I can't walk as fast as you and your tall legs! I wasn't rejecting you, I was just shocked, because you are by far the most attractive and seemingly wonderful guy I have ever seen, and I had trouble digesting what you just said to me. I mean, of course, I would have to be a complete idiot to not accept you. You just surprised me. So yes! I would love to be your girlfriend."

He grinned and responded, "Great Bella! You have made me so happy right now!" He reached over and kissed my cheek again, then we walked to class hand-in-hand. _To think I almost decided to just skip today! Today has been the best day ever! I, Isabella Marie Swan, had a boyfriend, and not just any boyfriend, but Edward Cullen. This year was off to a really great start!_

**-AN: Once again, I hope you enjoy! I am a firm believer in love at first sight, so I wanted them to decide to date. However, due to Bella's inexperience in dating, I will be taking the physical aspect of the relationship a bit slower than I normally do. Of course, I will be introducing the rest of the gang soon. **


End file.
